


【盾冬】我巴基今天可真谢谢你洛基(下)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我巴基今天可真谢谢你洛基(下)

早晨温暖的阳光照射着，睡梦中的巴基被晃的有些难受。他眯起刚睡醒还看不清东西的眼睛，环顾四周。

 

他昨天和洛基去了酒吧……

然后他喝多了，再然后史蒂夫来了，所以他现在在史蒂夫的家。

不过昨晚他好像和史蒂夫做了些什么……

腰间传来的酸痛和充斥着异物感的后穴暗示着昨天疯狂的一夜。

他记起史蒂夫是怎样一次又一次的贯穿他，而他又是怎样不断索求着史蒂夫所给予他的刺激。

他和自己朋友上床竟然也能体会到快感。

史蒂夫知道了一定觉得他很恶心。要是让史蒂夫知道自己是这样的人，史蒂夫一定会离他远远的，再也不想看见他。

巴基慢慢坐起，望向一旁。史蒂夫早就起了床，他不知道该怎么编出理由和史蒂夫解释。醉酒过后脑子不清醒？可当他回想起昨天的事情，脸就开始发烫。

他发现这样的理由根本站不住脚。

巴基急得眼底涌上了泪水，正当他考虑该怎么蒙混过关的时候，史蒂夫进来了。

史蒂夫除了一条短裤和半包裹着的围裙什么都没有穿，巴基看到这样的史蒂夫向自己走来，脸立马变得通红。

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛说道：“你还疼吗？对不起，昨晚是我太……”

 

“没事没事，我很好！”巴基立马抢过话头，“昨天是我喝醉了，就当什么都没发生，我们还是好朋友！”如果你还愿意的话，巴基想。

巴基觉得自己的眼泪快要从眼眶上滑落下来了，他只要一想到史蒂夫再也不会见他，和他一起聊天，带他出去玩，就难受的要死。

“可是我不想再跟你当朋友了。”史蒂夫说。

看吧，就连史蒂夫也无法容忍他了。  
巴基已经控制不住自己的泪滴了，他任凭眼泪滑落脸颊。他好后悔，如果他没有喝醉，没有跟史蒂夫上床，现在就不会变成这样。

“对不起，你一定觉得我很恶心，都怪我，要是我没喝醉就不会这样了……”巴基一只手抿着眼泪，一边语无伦次的说着话。

“你在说什么呢？”史蒂夫有点哭笑不得。“我说再也不想继续和你做朋友了的意思是，”史蒂夫顿了顿，像是下定决心一般说道：

“我早就爱上你了，巴基。我想和你在一起，不是朋友，是以恋人的身份。”

巴基刚才还觉得自己难过的快要死了，他脑内像浆糊一样乱糟糟一片。

可当巴基听到史蒂夫的话时，他愣住了。

他猛的抬起头，泛着眼泪的双眼直直望向史蒂夫。

“……什么？”巴基感觉自己混乱极了。

“先洗漱，然后出来吃饭。”史蒂夫并没有回答巴基的疑问，“我做了早餐，跟我一起吃吧。”

 

巴基直到坐在餐桌上都都是懵的，他觉得他的大脑已经无法思考今天发生的事了，先是他和他最好的朋友上了床，再后来他最好的朋友向他表白了……

 

可无论做出何种选择，他都不想选择会失去史蒂夫的选项。

现在的情况早就让巴基失去了思考能力，但他觉得，现在比他之前想象情况的要好很多。

 

他和史蒂夫坐在桌子的同一边，他偷瞄着坐在旁边的史蒂夫。

巴基终于忍不住了，他开口问到“史蒂夫，你刚才说的是什么意思……”

 

史蒂夫闻言放下了手中的餐具，他斜过身看巴基，巴基眼眶泛着淡淡的乌青，一双眼睛清澈的像是能望到底的湖水。

史蒂夫伸手抚上巴基的脸，用指腹轻轻的摩挲着他的眼眶。

他轻声的对巴基说，

“全世界都知道我喜欢你，只有你不知道。”

巴基失神的看着史蒂夫的脸在视线内逐渐放大，他被吻住了。

他感觉史蒂夫的嘴唇很柔软。

巴基觉得这个吻就像史蒂夫一样温柔，他不由自主的开始回应这个吻。他们吻了许久，巴基一边笨拙的回应着，一边思索着史蒂夫对他说的话。

史蒂夫喜欢他。

他从来都不知道，他以为他和史蒂夫只是好朋友。可他回想起以前的经历，却只能想起史蒂夫的温柔与体贴。

史蒂夫总是挡在自己前面。他不擅长和别人相处，时常被误解，是史蒂夫保护着他，让他不受伤害。就是因为有史蒂夫，他才能拥有这么多共同的朋友。

这样体贴又平易近人的史蒂夫，怎么会喜欢上他？

可他此时此刻只想紧紧抱住史蒂夫，他眷恋史蒂夫给他的温度，沉醉于这个冗长却不拖沓的吻。

巴基觉得自己可能早就陷进去了。他真傻，连这都没能发现。

 

但史蒂夫这么好，又有那么多人喜欢。他又凭什么霸占史蒂夫。

巴基眼角噙着泪水，他抿着嘴，十分勉强的笑着说：“可你值得更好的。”

“我不需要更好的，”史蒂夫环过巴基的腰，另一只手紧紧搂住他的后背。“我只要你。你就是最好的。”

 

“可，可是……”

“没有什么可是。”史蒂夫将巴基搂的更紧，“你喜欢我吗，巴基？”

“我不想让你和别人结婚……我只想让你跟我在一起……”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，他别过头，声音越来越低：“喜欢……我喜欢你。”

史蒂夫高兴的抬起手摸了摸巴基的长发，突然他想起昨天的事，他问到：“巴基，你昨天为什么要去那种地方?”

巴基如实回答：“是洛基带我去的，我也不知道为什么，对了，还有衣服！我得还给洛基。”

他想了想事情的前因后果，才想明白洛基做这些是为了什么。他不由得摇了摇头，叹了一口气。

正当他想着怎么跟巴基说明白昨天事情的前因后果时，巴基突然对他说：“既然这样，史蒂夫，咱们可以再做一次吗？”

“做什么？”史蒂夫被这没头没尾的一句话问懵了。

“就是像昨天晚上那样，再上我一次。”巴基眼里带着期待看着史蒂夫。

“你在说什么巴基，我昨天就已经弄疼你一次了，而且你后面还……”史蒂夫连忙说道。

“没关系，我不疼，”巴基打断了他的话。“你弄得我很舒服。”

“可是……”这回史蒂夫说这句话了，说出这些话的巴基好像全身都散发着诱惑，他拼命地克制自己，这才能不让自己立刻把巴基按在床上操干。

“‘没什么可是’，这可是你自己说的。快点，昨天刚做完，应该很容易进来。”

其实史蒂夫在搂着巴基的时候就已经有了反应，现在更是硬的发疼。

史蒂夫一只手搂过巴基的肩膀，另一只手臂环过腿弯，就这样把他抱了起来。

 

一到床上，巴基就急着向史蒂夫索吻。巴基喜欢这种像电流经过全身的快感，他喜欢他的史蒂夫不停亲他，直到无法呼吸。

巴基早就蹬掉了自己的裤子，手忙脚乱的拽掉了史蒂夫的衣服。

史蒂夫将手指缓缓深入巴基的后穴里。那里经过昨天一晚的疯狂，现在很容易被侵入。

史蒂夫用指腹不断摩擦着，直到找到了巴基的敏感点。他不断的按压着那里，引得巴基捂着嘴呜咽着。

“你快点……我好难受，史蒂夫……”巴基身体里燥热的难受，他想起昨天史蒂夫对他做的一切，大腿开始微微颤抖。

史蒂夫最受不了巴基情迷意乱的时候喊自己的名字，他觉得他的理智已经快要消失了。

之前持续一晚的性爱让史蒂夫不用做太多的前戏，他在昂扬的性器上抹好润滑剂，缓缓的开始往巴基体内侵入。

刚进去时巴基还是觉得疼，本来就不是用于性爱的地方却要承受那么大的东西。可当史蒂夫开始来回抽插的时候，他只感觉好涨，他想让史蒂夫快进到最里面。

“再往里一点……史蒂夫，求，求你……”低声的喘息让巴基说不出完整的一句话。

巴基现在只要一想到史蒂夫喜欢他，他也喜欢史蒂夫，他就好高兴好高兴。

他紧紧搂着史蒂夫的脖子，他无意识的呻吟与呢喃都逐一传入史蒂夫耳中。勾的史蒂夫心直痒，身下的动作也加快了不少。

巴基不知道是这次更舒服还是昨晚更舒服，他只感觉到他马上就要因疯狂的快感而死去了。

他一次又一次的被史蒂夫推上高潮，眼泪止不住的滑落眼角。

巴基想，如果他能早一点发现自己的感情，也许史蒂夫就不用等那么久了。

史蒂夫感觉到巴基的后穴紧紧的缠着他的阴茎，他差点直接射出来。

巴基的双腿绕紧了史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫直接环过巴基的腰，把他抱了起来。

巴基因为突然悬空的缘故，后穴不断的收缩着，他一边低声呜咽着一边将史蒂夫搂的更紧。

他们流连于沙发，茶几，书桌之间。他们在家里的任何地方做爱，直至两人筋疲力尽，相拥而眠。

 

那天之后，两人既是朋友，又是恋人，更是灵魂伴侣。

他们无需多言，因为早已心意相通。


End file.
